Slipped Away
by the-pity-scene
Summary: They were the best of friends; she wanted to tell him the truth too bad it’s too late. She is regretting on the past when a wish is granted for her to try again is it possible to be true? Troypay


**Story: **Slipped Away

**Ratings: **T

**Genre: **Fantasy/Romance

**Relationship**: Troypay  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing HSM related.  
**Summary**: They were the best of friends; she wanted to tell him the truth too bad it's too late. She is regretting on the past when a wish is granted for her to try again is it possible to be true? Troypay

-x-

**Slipped Away**

**One Shot**

**1/1**

Sharpay paced around her room, fiddling with her fingers, she looks at herself in the mirror which reflects back to her beautiful face. She sighs and sat down on the side of her bed, today she was going to tell her best friend how she truly felt about him.

In Sharpay's mind she has always thought Troy has love her back and deeply he has feelings for her not Gabriella, don't get me wrong Gabriella and Sharpay are friends but she sometimes couldn't help but feel jealous. She hates it when she tags along to the mall with them and just follows them around like a 3rd wheeler and them flirting all the time it makes Sharpay sick not to mention heartbroken.

She always look forward to the last 15 minutes where it's only her and Troy, he always drive her home after dropping off Gabriella and they would just spend the entire 15 minutes singing to some random song or just talking about nothing. Sometimes she would invite him in to watch a movie and most of the time Troy would stay the night sleeping next to her.

They both went to college together, while Gabriella went to somewhere else she always thought that they would break up or someone cheats on the other but their relationship was going stronger by the minute Sharpay was furious every time Troy can't go out because he has to call Gabriella.

The 22 year old Sharpay sighs thinking about the past, she wanted to tell him the truth before it's too late or something will happen and they can't be together. Sharpay got up from her bed and made her way towards the big, white window that brings sunlight to her giant room even though it was raining outside, Sharpay called Troy about 15 minutes ago and he should be here by now, unless he forgot something and he had to run back.

Sharpay leans back and starts to think about the negative side how Troy would reject her and just walk out on her.

-x-

"_Troy…I call you here- I really want to talk to you." _

"_Okay?"_

_Sharpay took Troy's hand and took him upstairs, he held her hand tighter making her smile. Troy follows her gazing at her on the way, she was beautiful today he thought even though her hair was up in a messy ponytail and that she was only wearing some shorts and a tank top. Troy has got to admit she was beautiful inside and outside, Sharpay doesn't go on stupid diet pills just to fit in a size zero dress. She was perfect the way she is._

_Minutes later Troy was seated on Sharpay's bed, he looked around the room nothing's changed much since the last time he visit…yesterday he chuckles at himself and Sharpay looked at him. Troy always said he was born weird but Sharpay argues that he was just unique and special. _

_Sharpay roll her eyes and sat down next to him, leaning against his shoulders he smiles and wrapped his arms around her small waist._

"_So what did you want to tell me Pay?" Troy asked looking down at her she's got her "Pay" necklace on with a little star at the end, Troy bought it for her last Christmas since Troy is the only one who Sharpay lets to be called "Pay" it's their special nickname and well Troy is just "Twoy"._

"_Umm…I don't know how I can say this Troy- I am just going to come out and say it…" Sharpay looks at him and sighs. "Do you remember after you worked for Lava Spring and umm we had that party afterwards?" Sharpay asked._

"_Yeah…after the pool." _

"_Well…remember when you stayed over to help me clean up and you…kissed me?" _

"_Yeah…And we said not to tell Gabby why?"_

"_Troy…you might not believe me but- I- I love you…"_

"_Aw I love you too Pay!" Troy said hugging her._

"_No Troy…not in a friend way as in…you know I love you…the boyfriend girlfriend way."_

_Troy faced froze; he looks at Sharpay to see that she was looking down, he knew what she wanted to hear but he couldn't bring himself to it since he always only thought he was her best friend and always will be. But now with Sharpay saying that to him he's so shocked that not a single word could come out of his mouth._

"_Troy…please say you love me back because I love you for a long time but I just didn't have the guts to come and actually tell you since you're always with Gabby…"_

"_Sharpay…I- I don't know."_

_Sharpay's face dropped she wanted to hear him say "I love you too" and then he would hug her and tell her that he has always love her as well and they would live happily ever after but sadly this was real life._

"_Troy…what do you mean?"_

"_Shar, you're great, you're beautiful, you're amazing and just fun to hang out with but I never actually see you as my 'girlfriend' I am sorry Shar…I know you want me to say I love you. Don't get me wrong I do but…Shar you should know this…Me and Gabby are getting married." _

_Sharpay eyes met his, he couldn't tell her emotional either it was angry or sad he knew she wasn't happy. Sharpay eyes started to fill with tears she got out of his grip and went towards the window._

"_Why Troy? Don't you love me?"_

"_I do Sharpay…I did- I still do it's just all you're treating me was a friend nothing more how am I suppose to live with that Shar? If you would of told me earlier I might of done something but now…I am with Gabby I am happy with her. We're starting a family-_

"_SHUT UP! I don't want to hear about you and her I want to hear how much you love me back Troy…JUST say it please…That's all I ask for."_

_Troy shuts his eyes, he loves Sharpay but now he was engaged and she goes and tells him she loves her, he loves Gabriella as well maybe not as much as he loves Sharpay but he made a commitment._

"_I love you too." Troy mumbles before getting up and hugs her. He hated to see her cry. He places a hand on her blonde hair stroking it, he knew he had to leave soon before anything else happens Sharpay was holding on to him tightly so he can't escape._

"_Shar. I have to go." Troy whispered._

"_No. You don't Troy, we can run away-_

"_No Sharpay, I made a commitment to be there for Gabriella. I can't just run away." Troy sighs before getting up and walking to the door, he looks at Sharpay one more time she was now hugging herself and sitting on the floor crying her eyes out._

"_Bye Sharpay…Oh Gabriella told me to give you this." Troy said walking back to her, he took out a white card sort of thing and gave it to Sharpay…it was a wedding invitation with Troy & Gabriella printed in gold fonts. Troy nodded to her before walking out leaving her alone. _

_Sharpay watched him leave, her room, her house. The bangs on the front door everything. Sharpay watched as he walked down her driveway and past the gates, it was still raining and the wind blew against the window. Sharpay just lost everything her dreams, her future and her best friend._

_More tears come flooding though Sharpay's eyes, she moved away from the floor and made her way to the bathroom she couldn't believe Troy & Gabriella are getting married and that he does love her but it was too late…_

Sharpay was broken out of her thought by the sound of the ringing phone. She raced towards it, it must have been at least half an hour later since she daydreamed the whole scene with Troy, she rushes towards the phone and picks it up. She was greeted with a sobbing crying noise.

"Hello? Who's this?"

"Sharpay? Is that you, it's Linda."

Linda is Troy's mom and she has always love Sharpay. She thinks Troy & Sharpay are the perfect couple, Linda thinks Sharpay has a great personality and suites Troy a lot but then Gabriella came along. Don't get me wrong Linda doesn't hate her but if she can pick she will definitely pick Sharpay.

"What's wrong? Where's Troy?"

"Sharpay, he was in an accident just round our road by the cliffs. He's- he's-,"

"What? No, this can't happen right. Where is he?" Sharpay cried out.

"Hill Street Hospital, be quick Sharpay."

Linda hangs up and Sharpay just stared at herself from the mirror, the phone was still in her hand. Ryan walks in and gave her a look he was going to say something weird to tease her but sees that tears were breaking though.

"Shar? What's wrong?"

"Tro- Troy. He's- he's in- hospital."

"What how?" Ryan said looking at her, he knew Sharpay's real feelings for Troy and how much she loves him…more then a friend. Sharpay didn't answer and runs to her car, Ryan follows her before getting into the seat next to her.

-x-

Sharpay rushes in the hospital looking for the reception, Ryan follows her trying to calm her down but she just ends up screaming in his face. He knew how she is feeling now, she called him over to tell him the truth but now this happens.

Sharpay soon found Troy's room with help from the receptionist, Sharpay rushes in to see a pale face Troy in bed, Linda crying on one side while Gabriella was sitting on the other. Jack has got his hand on Linda's shoulder while Gabriella was just crying on her own. Jack nods at Sharpay telling her to come in, Gabriella looks up to give Sharpay a weak smile.

Sharpay slowly walks up to Troy she slowly touches his hand to feel that it was freezing cold hand, Sharpay quickly took it away before looking at Linda.

"Sharpay we- we all said our goodbyes it just you & Ryan now."

"What? You mean…he's he's- dead?"

Gabriella nodded at her and Sharpay's head dropped, Ryan walks over to her and hugs her, Sharpay started crying and sobbing while Ryan comforted her. It looks like she was lying on a lot of thorn roses, her thought of a perfect ending just shattered into pieces.

Everyone left and Ryan sat outside on the corridor, Sharpay stood there for a second before sitting down next to him.

"Troy?...Troy…"

Sharpay lightly shakes his body of cause he didn't answer since he's…dead, Sharpay shuts her eyes and puts a hand on his chest. She was starting to blame herself for this accident if she kept her true feelings to herself then Troy would be still alive. Sharpay sighs before tears start falling down her cheeks.

"TROY WAKE UP, I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! I can't live without you, I can't live not seeing that face, hearing that voice…TROY…please just wake up tell me this is all a lie or a big prank, tell me you love me because I love you more then anything Troy…I want to tell you this for about 4 years now but I never bought myself to it-

Ryan comes into the ward later on, Sharpay eyes was shut and she was sitting on a plastic chair, she has just been drawing on her hands since the pen was on the floor and her hand was filled with blue ink. Ryan quietly walks over and hugs her.

"Come on…Let's go home, it's been a long day."

Ryan took Sharpay home, her parents were told the news earlier today by Ryan, they both have concern looks on their faces as Sharpay walked in the room, she didn't bother to say hi or anything. She was hugged by her mom and she took her upstairs.

Tracy comforted her telling her everything will be okay, although she knew Troy will never get over this easily; she was very worried about her daughter since she has never seen Sharpay so upset.

-x-

It has been exactly two weeks since Sharpay has went to the hospital and said goodbye to Troy, yesterday was Troy's funeral and Sharpay couldn't bare it, seeing his coffin being covered with dirt and she would never be able to see him again.

Sharpay just visited his grave this afternoon and left some flowers, she talked for a bit but then it started raining and it was getting late. She was alone today as least Ryan didn't tag along; she got a bit scared so she decided to go.

Sharpay sighs thinking about the past and got up from her sleeping position, her clock says 3:15am and she sighs, she skipped dinner tonight since she wasn't hungry and she still isn't. Sharpay went to the dressing table and opens up a ring box; it was a promise ring that Troy bought her for her birthday during college. It's a promise ring saying they would be friends forever.

Sharpay got up and sat on the windowsill, she looks at the rain pouring down and the noise hitting the window, ever since Troy has passed away it's just been raining 24-7.

"Troy- I love you so much…" Sharpay whispered to herself before shutting her eyes.

"You know Sharpay, if you told him the day you found out, the future will be your happy ending." A sudden voice said creeping Sharpay out, she shot her eyes up to see a white figure.

"Who are you and what the fucks are you doing in my room?"

"Whoa Sharpay, is that they way, you talk to your guardian angel?"

"Guardian angel? I don't- No this has got to be a dream."

"It's not a dream Sharpay, I have always been there for you, you just don't know and haven't seen me yet…until now. Sharpay everyone is worried about you, you have no idea how much your family loves you, everyone knows you're upset."

"I know…but it's just- if only I got to say I love you to Troy then- I might not even be in this mess, now I have no idea if he loves me back or doesn't." Sharpay reply looking out the window again.

"Sharpay, I am going to take you to about 4 years later in your life, if you told Troy."

-x-

_The 27 years old Sharpay slowly opens her eyes to see her husband sleeping right next to her, his arms were tightly around her body. She looks up at him to see that he was still sleeping, he had a very cute grin on his face. He must be dreaming again she thought. _

_Troy felt a pair of eyes on him, so he slowly opens his eyes to see Sharpay looking at him, he smiles at her and lightly kisses her on the nose._

"_Morning beautiful," Troy whispered in her ear._

"_Morning to you too Troy," Sharpay rubs her eyes while Troy pulls her closer to him, he sat up as well while taking Sharpay's hand into his._

"_I love you Sharpay." Troy said as he leans into give her a morning kiss, she smiles and wraps her arms around her. "I love you too." Sharpay reply._

_Troy pulls her into his arms so that she would be leaning back against his chest, he smiles down at her and turns on the TV while giving her little kisses on her shoulders._

_There were little thumps heard from the room next door, Troy looks down at Sharpay and gave her a look she giggles and kisses him. The thumps gets quieter but after 2 minutes it gets louder again and the door opens revealing Tyler their 4 years old son which is holding the 1 year old Bella. She has a very sad face on revealing that she can burst out crying any minute. Tyler was not holding him right which makes her cry._

_Troy helps Tyler get on their bed and Sharpay takes Bella from Tyler, she settles in quickly as she sense her mother next to her. _

"_Morning Daddy, morning mommy!!" Tyler speaks out sitting crossed leg on the bed._

"_Morning buddy." Troy said smiling at him._

_Troy thought he had the perfect life since he had an amazing wife, very adorable kids that he knows he will love for the rest of his life. He never wants to leave them he heard a lot of his friends going to clubs and stuff just to have fun but he's never comfortable there. Troy only likes to spend time with his family, taking the kids out whenever he can. He knew Sharpay loves him as much as he loves her._

The vision suddenly stopped & Sharpay was back in her room, she looks around and has a very shocked expression on her face.

"You mean…If- if I told Troy- I love him, then we would be married…"

The angel nodded and Sharpay looks down at her hands, Sharpay was regretting on this even more, the 'vision' didn't help. Sharpay took her seat on the bed again, if only she can go back to the past and tells Troy she loves him the moment she found out, Sharpay sighs and looks at her guardian angel.

"Is there anyway you can get me back to when I was 17?"

The angel laughs a little and answered. "Sharpay, you have no idea what I have to do just to give you one little redo, I have to redo the whole world and everyone will just get confuse. I am sorry."

"Well is there anyway you can actually make me go to the future…with Troy?"

"Sharpay, it's the same thing- I have to risk a lot."

Sharpay sighs and looks at the picture frame which was seated on her bed side table, it was a picture of Troy & her at East High with their Graduation hats on. Sharpay was in Troy's arms and they were both laughing since he was tickling her side.

"I am sorry Sharpay, I wish I could change this now, I know you're upset. Sharpay you will realise that you don't only need Troy."

"I guess…"

"Well I have to go now; I just want you to know that I am always here even when you don't see me and let people around you help you Sharpay."

Sharpay nodded and shuts her eyes, a few minutes later she opens them again to see that the angel was gone, and there was no chance of a redo now. She pulls her covers up to her and leans back against her pillows; Sharpay shuts her eyes hoping she will get some sleep.

Though the night Sharpay twist her turn, occasionally waking up sweating, her guardian angel watched her every move, every time she got up she is either crying or sweating or sometimes screaming, she felt sorry for her. For everything. She wanted to help.

The sun escaped from the blinds and shines on Sharpay, she opens her eyes to see that she wasn't in the same pink room she was in. She was confuse, she could feel a pair of strong arms around her, Sharpay turned around to see a sleeping Troy…yes Troy Bolton.

Her eyes widen at the sigh of Troy sleeping next to her, he has a funny grin on his face. She couldn't help but to run a hand down his face and down his body to see if it was real, it was real his skin was hot from under the covers.

Troy opens his eyes and smiles at her.

"Morning Pay-Baby." He mumbles as he leans into kiss her, she was more then confuse now.

"Troy…What- You-You're alive?" Sharpay asked.

"Uh yeah I guess? I think I am anyway." He jokes as he laughs and holds her tighter, he was stroking her body from under the covers and down her top.

"What are you doing here- Gabriella?" Sharpay said not even making sense.

"What about your sister in law Shar? God someone needs to switch that brain on inside!" Sharpay looks at him and looks down at her hands, she has a wedding ring on her finger it was a diamond ring with little studs at the side, Sharpay looks over Troy's shoulder to see a wedding picture, Troy had his arms tightly around her body and her arms were around his neck.

"Shar, don't you remember? We got married a year after college, we were 22 then like 3 months later you found out you were pregnant and then we had little Dawson, when he was 2 we planned to have a little girl and we did and we had Charli!" Troy said in more like a 'duh' voice. Sharpay giggles.

"Well anyway Merry Christmas Sharpay Bolton." Troy said kissing her nose.

"Christmas- Oh yeah uh Merry Christmas Troy Bolton!"

Sharpay turned to Troy and smiles at him.

"I am just going to the bathroom- Be right back."

Sharpay got up and went to the bathroom, she locks the door and looks at herself in the mirror.

"This can't be happening." She whispers to herself and see the Guardian Angel appearing.

"You got your wish Sharpay, you're now 26 and married to the best husband you and ever have."

"Oh My Gosh…You mean- No Way! Ah thank you so much!"

"You're welcome."

-x-

Sharpay comes out the room again but this time there was a tiny toddler and a little boy sitting on the bed which she will be expecting to be Dawson and Charli.

"Mommy!" Dawson jumps out of the bed and runs over to hugs her, Sharpay giggles and picks the little boy up before carrying him back to their bed, Troy was still lying but on the covers the little toddler was on his stomach and she was laughing and clapping.

"Mommy, when can we open pwesents?" Dawson said.

"Later. Yeah when everyone is here okay buddy?" Troy said.

The morning pasted quickly and at 1pm everyone was over, Troypay owns a big house with about 5 bedrooms since Troy is a famous CEO for the 'Kick & Go' Trainers company. They were all seated at the living room laughing talking and just catching up. While all the kids was playing with Dawson's toys or their Christmas present.

Charli was in Sharpay's arms currently drinking from her bottle, she has blonde hair and blue eyes, perfect mix for the Bolton family. Troy has got his arm around Sharpay, Troy was watching Dawson play while Sharpay was feeding Charli. She was nearly sick on Troy's shirt today, he felt comfortable around Charli now since ever time he holds her she will either throw up or spits at him.

Troy's life couldn't be better right now since he has an amazing wife who he love and desire everyday. He loves her more then anything then it goes to their kids whenever Troy has time he would spend it with his family on a mini vacation or just staying at home and playing in the backyard or the pool.

Troy is glad that Sharpay told him she loves him or he wouldn't even be here right now since he would of never had the nerves to say he loves her first, he loves Sharpay and thinks that she is perfect the way she is either it's inside or outside.

On the other hand Troy loves his family and kids as well since Dawson is very active and loves basketball he is like Troy when he was little except Dawson has fair blonde hair just like Sharpay. He is shy to strangers and people he just met but when you spend everyday with him you will see that he is very outgoing and just talks about anything.

Still Charli was just a tiny toddler who doesn't even know how to say "Daddy" yet, he is waiting for that day to come and so is Sharpay, Charli is adorable since she is like a mini Sharpay but with baby blue eyes. He still doesn't really know her personality yet but he is sure that it would be like Sharpay's.

Later that night Troy was putting Charli to sleep, she has been very hyper all day since everyone was over and all Troy could say is Carli loves people, she was still grinning after everyone has left but Troy was really happy since his daughter is happy as well.

"Good night honey." Troy whispered before putting her in the crib, her room was pink with butterflies and stars everywhere, on the wall it has "CHARLI" written in big fonts and so does the door. Troy watched as the youngster closes her eyes, he quietly tip-toped out the room and lightly close the door.

Charli eyes opens again and the toddler smiles. "Dwddy…"

* * *

**The longest one shot I have ever done so show some love by reviewing P**

**Hope you like it!!**

**Jaymee xxx**


End file.
